


The One where Kevin's a loud moaner and Sam's annoyed

by spookybinch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sam is an annoyed lawyer, i got this from a tumblr prompt but i forgot the person who posted it sHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybinch/pseuds/spookybinch
Summary: Every. Damn. Night.Every damn night Sam would hear screams of pleasure from his neighbours. Sure they can have an active sex-life. But every night? It kinda gets annoying.Especially if it's 2:30 a.m. and you're trying to sleep but you keep hearing "Fuck me harder!" or "I need to come.".This happened several weeks ago when the love birds got together. It kind of surprised Sam, he never thought that Kevin and Castiel would get together, considering the age difference of 17 years. Kevin was in collage whilst Cas worked 2 jobs to help pay rent. They seemed like a lovely couple, even though Sam has only talked to them a few times.But now? He hates their guts.





	

Every. Damn. Night.

Every damn night Sam would hear screams of pleasure from his neighbors. Sure they can have an active sex-life. But every night? It kinda gets annoying.

Especially if it's 2:30 a.m. and you're trying to sleep but you keep hearing "Fuck me harder!" or "I need to come.".

This happened several weeks ago when the love birds got together. It kind of surprised Sam, he never thought that Kevin and Castiel would get together, considering the age difference of 17 years. Kevin was in collage whilst Cas worked 2 jobs to help pay rent. They seemed like a lovely couple, even though Sam has only talked to them a few times.

But now? He hates their guts.

Sam grabbed his phone and plugged his headphones in his ears trying to drown out the moans of pleasure from his neighbors.

 

\---

Sam woke up at 6:43 a.m. extremely annoyed and angry.

He got dressed and walked out, seeing Kevin walking out of his apartment, sending Sam a seemingly innocent smile. But Sam knew how much Kevin loved getting cock in his ass making said 'innocent' smile not so innocent.

"Hi Sam!" Kevin said stretching his arms while groaning a bit.

"Hard night?" Sam asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, Cas made me do all the work last night." Kevin said while rubbing his neck.

 _Ew, I really didn't need to know that._ Sam cringed a bit but smiled anyways.

"Sucks too, I have class and my legs hurt from standing so much."

_THIS IS TOO MUCH INFORMATION STOP THIS NOW._

Sam forced a smile and mumbled, "Oh, that sucks. I couldn't get sleep." Making sure Kevin didn't hear.

"If you didn't get sleep why don't you just call in sick? That's what I do when Cas makes me stay up all night."

"Kevin, I can't do that. I'm a lawyer."

Kevin blushed lightly and looked at the ground. "Oh yeah...Forgot about that..."

_He's so adora- stop it. Don't think about him like that, he's **12** years younger than you, STOP. _

Sam shifted awkwardly side to side and said a "Goodbye." to Kevin, leaving the small boy confused on why Sam left so quickly.

\---

Its happening again.

And Sam is not having it.

He kicked off his covers and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, stepping into them quickly, and getting out of his tiny apartment. He walked to Kevin's door and knocked loudly. Trying to get the attention of the two males that are currently fucking like rabbits. The moaning and groaning stopped and the door opened a few seconds later to a very tired looking Kevin. Sam looked down and saw Kevin only in his underwear.

"What do you want." Kevin said looking extremely annoyed.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Kevin in the eye. "Can you and Cas stop fucking so loudly? I'm happy you two are together, but God. I can't sleep with you saying 'Fuck me harder!' every five fucking seconds."

Kevin's eyes widen as Sam said that making Sam fairly confused. "You....You think the one saying those things is....Me?"

Sam nodded quickly as Kevin blushed a bright red. "O-oh. Sam, me and Cas aren't together." Sam tilted his head.

"But you said Cas made you do all the work last night?"

"He made me do all the house work. Because he's too busy fucking his boyfriend."

Kevin rubbed his eyes as Sam looked at him up and down.

"Uh...Sorry about thinking your the one making the noises... I just thought that you two were dating because you guys were living together...And the noises..."

Kevin smiled sympathetically as the words spilled out of Sam mouth.

"It's okay, Sa-"

"Kevin! Who's at the doo-" Cas' boyfriend said while Kevin turned around to see him.

"It's just a neighbor complaining about the noise, you and Cas should stop fucking so loudly!" He just shrugged and got back in the bed room.

"Sorry about them... It annoys me a lot too. But they've been pinning over each other for years and I finally got them together..." Sam nodded and turned to get back until he felt Kevin's hand on his arm.

"Um...Uh...I was wondering if you'd like to-Uh-Um...Go out for coffee? Like tomorrow, maybe?" Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love too." Kevin smiled back and said a small goodbye as he closed the door.

 

Now the people complaining about the noise is Cas and his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' boyfriend can be anyone you want it to be!  
> Also Cas is 38, Sam is 34, and Kevin is 21 in case you were wondering  
> Also sorry for any spelling errors and stuff like that. I'm still not that great at writing.


End file.
